Darkest Dimension
A parallel universe directly coinciding with that of Spherus Imperus, and representing a dark mirror corrupted by the Demonkin's influence. History ''' This universe was first discovered by the Demonkin sometime after his defeat in the Magnus Imperus universe. He, at first, intended to leave it be-his focus was on that other reality, as opposed to a mirror universe. However, he found that key individuals in this universe were different than their counterparts. Kralich's father, for example, was much harsher and beat his son as opposed to simply harboring discontent. The Demonkin used this to his advantage, having foreseen that the son of Kralich from the Magnus Imperus universe may have a hand in his total defeat, and decided that, by manipulating this mirror universe and breaking prime Kralich's spirit, he would be able to safeguard his rule. Thus, he ensured that the Kralich from this universe (whom henceforth shall be referred to simply as Kralich) would come to be a much more evil individual than his counterpart by murdering Kralich's mother (who had not died in childbirth but was abused by Kralich's father) and framing his father. In a rage, Kralich murdered his father, creating a key point of divergence. With his fall to darkness secured, the Demonkin then contacted Kralich directly. The discrimination he had faced for being a dual-element being had disgusted Kralich and gave him a hate for most of his fellow people, and thus the Demonkin found it easy to manipulate him into wanting to form his own regime. The Demonkin gave Kralich an artifact, the Eternity Sword, and told him the locations of the six remaining Magnificentus. When they were killed, Kralich ascended to a Magnificentus in power himself and forged an empire with an iron fist, with his castle based on Magnus Imperus. With the believed defeat of Kralich, the universe has begun to recover from the effects of the Demonkin's influence-however, it is widely believed that Kralich still lives, and a huge cult devoted to him tries to maintain his rule across the universe. It is unknown what the Demonkin plans for this universe next. '''Key Diversions from Magnus Imperus * his dimension contains most of the biological and social concepts as its sister reality, Magnus Imperus * However, the Demonkin's influence was much more successful here, as the Magnificentus had a civil war some million years prior which decimated their ranks * Kralich, here, was able to establish a universe-spanning empire with colossal manpower. Most of the populace were in fear of Kralich and his huge Inquisition inspecting them. * Society was more brutal even before Kralich's rise to power, with individuals being far less accepting of dual-element beings, such that groups often attempted to commit genocide and the Primis Council were unspoken sympathizers to that cause. * The Primis Council, with Kralich's reign, have since been executed by hanging. * Most Erthus act as a form of secret police to uphold Kralich's reign, abducting any who speak out. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Darkest Dimension